thegetawayfandomcom-20200213-history
Frank Carter
Name: Frank Carter Born: 1971 (31 in 2002)* Height: 5' 11 Gender: Male Main Affliation: *DC Joe Fielding (colleague and friend) *The Flying Squad (formerly) *DCI Clive McCormack (formerly) (deceased) *Mark Hammond (ally) *Charlie Jolson (enemy) (deceased) *Jake Jolson (enemy) (deceased) Status: Alive Alingment: Good Voiced by: Joe Rice * This is a guess Frank Carter is second main protagonist of the game. He is a detective constable in service of the London Metropolitan Police Force's Flying Squad. His ambition is to bring the legendary Charlie Jolson and his psychotic nephew Jake to justice. His superiors do not share this goal and so Frank has to take the law into his own hands and becomes a vigilante. Early Life Frank Carter was born in 1971. He joined the police force at a young age. Since at least 1997, his ambition has been after Charlie Jolson. 2002 In 2002, Frank Carter was working alongside DC Joe Fielding and under DCI Clive McCormack. One morning, they were parked near a brothel when Frank noticed Eyebrows. Frank wanted to arrest him, but Joe reminded Frank that where the Brow is, his psycho boss isn't far behind. Just then, Jake Jolson pulled up with Sparky. Joe called for back-up, but Frank wanted to go inside and arrest Jake. The two cops went inside and shot their way through Jolson's henchmen but unfortunately, Joe was shot by Jake. The S019 officers arrived and took over, arresting Jake. Frank had to driver Joe quickly to the hospital since he had a serious abdominal wound. Charlie Jolson was furious that Frank had arrested Jake, again. Charlie ordered Frank's boss DCI McCormack to keep Frank away from Jake's case. Frank is unaware that McCormack is bent, but is annoyed when McCormack does not allow Frank to interrogate Jake. Frank decides to eavesdrop on the interview and finds out about Jamahl's latest delivery on the Thames. Frank drives to St. Saviour's dock and arrests Winston and Tyler. After this, Frank has to drive to SoHo in order to stop the riot which was incited by Mark Hammond setting fire to the Republic. This was followed by a gang war in Chinatown between the Triads and the Yardies. Frank managed to bring the fight under control, but McCormack was not impressed by this. Frank defiantly stated that he was doing his job and that "desk jockeys" like McCormack do not bother to help him. McCormack orders Frank to follow Jake Jolson's prison transfer and does not want any more failures. After Frank leaves, McCormack receives a phone call from Charlie reminding him to allow Jake to be broken out. Frank, on the other hand, is forced to abandon the convoy in order to chase after a range rover which has rammed a police car off the road. Frank tries to drive back to the prison van, but he is too late as Mark Hammond has rammed the van off the road. Jake shoots at Frank's car causing him to overturn. Frank catches a glimpse of Mark's face. McCormack blames Jake's bust out on Frank and suspends him, pending investigation. Frank angrily leaves McCormack's office but is confronted by a female officer. She is frightened because the two young rookies who have been sent to the Yardie Crackhouse have not contacted back. Frank decides to see what the problem is despite being suspended. He does not care if McCormack arrests him. At the crackhouse, he finds that the two rookies Ryan and Harris have been tortured by the Yardies. Harris is unconscious, but Ryan explains that McCormack has sent them to the crackhouse to susposedly uncover a link between the Yardies and the Triads. Apparently, McCormack was not interested in Harris' lead. This news angers Frank who is by now beginning to question his boss' integrity. Frank drives back to Snow Hill Police Station to confront McCormack but ends up following his boss to Charlie Jolson's depot. Frank overhears McCormack talking to several of Charlie's men and notices counterfeit gear which had been seized on a previous raid. Frank then eavesdrops on a conversation with McCormack and Walter, one of Charlie's heavies. McCormack has given Walter instructions on how to kill Frank's partner Joe who is in the hospital, in order to silence him from testifying against Jake. Frank is satisfied he has crucial evidence against McCormack but realises he has to rush to the hospital to save Joe from the Bethnal Green Mob. When Frank arrives, Joe tells him that McCormack has just been killed by Mark Hammond. Frank is disappointed that he cannot use evidence against McCormack but Joe informs him of a secret lock-up at Scoresby Street where Charlie keeps his real records. Just then, the police officer guarding Joe's room is shot dead. Frank has to fight the Bethnal Green Mob members and kills Walter. After this, Frank drove to Charlie's lock-up and found the files that Joe was talking about. Frank decided to bust every place on the list, starting with Charlie's warehouse. At the warehouse, Frank has to sneak past Charlie's guards and goes downstairs to the cellar where is overhears Charlie talking to Harry and Jake. Charlie tells them that once they have all the other gangs on board the Sol Vita along with Mark, Yasmin and Alex, he plans to blow them all up. In particular, Frank hears Charlie explaining how the bomb works that once you press the detonator, the bomb starts counting down for three minutes. If you release your finger from the detonator, the bomb explodes instantly. Frank finds Mark and Yasmin locked up in a cell. He offers to break them out if they promise to work for him. After an agreement, Franks breaks them free and shoots his way out the warehouse. His aim is to follow Jake to the depot. Once he arrives, he finds Jake is preparing to leave with half the Bethnal Green Mob. They are packing weapons. Frank receives a phone call from Mark, telling him that Charlie has took off with Alex. Frank tells Mark that they are headed for the Sol Vita on the Thames. Frank drives after Jake to the Sol Vita. They engaage in a shootout resulting in Frank killing Jake once and for all. Frank finds that Mark, Yasmin and Alex are safe, but wants to find Charlie to finish it. Nick Collins and Liam arrive holding Charlie at gunpoint. Nick orders Frank to drop his gun. Nick, along with the Triads and the Yardies want to kill Mark but Frank tells them that Charlie intends to blow them all up. This saves Mark's life but none of the gangsters want to spare Frank because he's a cop. Frank doesn't care as he thinks it would be a disgrace to be saved by criminals. Charlie goes mad and prepares to detonate his own bomb. Nick prepares to shoot Charlie but Frank stops him saying that if Charlie lets go, it'll blow them all up. Everyone panics and tries to leave. Frank has to fight his way through the carnage and jumps off the boat alive at the last second. Aftermath It is likely that Frank Carter left the police force after the events of The Getaway due to his disgust with them. Furthermore, he achieved his aim of defeating Charlie Jolson. Personality Frank Carter is a Dirty Harry-esque cop. He takes no nonsense from anybody. He is prepared to put his job first and is uncorruptable. Frank is friendly with his partner Joe and many of his fellow officers, but he hates his boss DCI McCormack. Frank's aim is to clean up all of London from the four gangs. After he is supsended, however, Frank prepares to break the rules in order to achieve the goal. His philosophy is that the police force is corrupted and that he does what he believes is right. Frank has an understanding side to him as he learns the truth about Mark Hammond that he is innocent and being controlled by Charlie. When Frank finds out that Mark is also wanting to defeat Charlie, they both form an alliance. Mission Appearances * Aiding and Abetting (cutscene only) * The Prodigal Son (cutscene only) * Aboard the Sol Vita (cutscene only) * Bargain Basement (first chronological appearance) * Show Some Remorse * Disturbance in Soho * Painting the Town Red * Escort Duty * The Vigilante * Stalking McCormack * The Jolson Files * Meet Mark Hammond * Showdown with Jake * Land of Hope and Glory Category:The Getaway characters